Second Chances
by maranjade
Summary: Hermione and baby Teddy are the only survivors of the war. With nothing left to lose Hermione breaks into the Ministry's Time Room hoping to land sometime before the ruin. As it turns out, she and Teddy aren't the only ones granted a second chance.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters.

Second Chances

They were dead; everyone that ever mattered to Hermione Granger was gone, save for one tiny infant. The nineteen year old had barely survived the war, found half dead by a bunch of muggles she was nursed back to health slowly. It was only after the seven months in the hospital that she learned the truth of what happened. The forces of dark and light had met and fought with none the survivor. Magical creatures waged war alongside their wizard counterparts destroying everything in their path. The magical community stood in shambles, the muggle world quickly falling to chaos now that the truth was revealed. Those who survived the holocaust were forced to endure the hate and fear of those they attempted to protect. Andromeda took the witch in, having lost her entire family to the war except her grandson.

However, all good things come to an end, they had been attacked by vampires and Andromeda died by blowing up the street. Now, only two were left, Hermione Granger and little Teddy Lupin. It was for this reason, and many others, that Hermione Granger was breaking into the Department of Mysteries. The young Gryffindor refused to leave things as they were and with most of the world dead it couldn't get much worse. Teddy was sleeping against her and Hermione unconsciously adjusted his dead weight as she examined the glass jar in her hand, a jar of time, one of the few that survived. Hefting the glass jug the witch smashes it against the floor, watching idly as a sparkling tornado of sand begins to swirl. Stepping forward Hermione closes her eyes and clutches the baby to her. Wherever in time she landed it couldn't be worse than this, could it?

* * *

><p>"<em>Tonks, what happened? Are you hurt?" Hermione asks worriedly kneeling in front of the shocked auror. Seeing the tears in the woman's eyes Hermione turns her attention to Remus Lupin frowning as he nods for her to follow him from the room. <em>

"_What happened?" Hermione asks quietly once she and Remus were safely out of hearing range. "No one was hurt were they?"_

_The werewolf shakes his head heaving a tired sigh. "We got there just in time, the Deatheaters were- they were after Draco Malfoy."_

_The muggleborn witch blanches staring at her old professor. "Malfoy? Did he- did he get away? He was hiding from them, if they caught him then…"_

"_Nymphadora was fighting near him, she didn't see the curse from behind her but he did. He pushed her out of the way and was hit."Remus hurriedly grabs Hermione and helps her into a chair as her legs give out. "He disappeared, we don't know what curse hit him exactly but he's gone."_

"_He was her cousin." Hermione states numbly staring at the doorway that would lead her to a crying woman. _

_Remus nods in agreement. "He was, and he died saving her."_

"_He didn't want to become a Deatheater; he didn't want to kill anyone. He was just a boy." Wiping away a stray tear Hermione ignored Remus' searching look. "I'm going to my room."_

* * *

><p>The room was once again neatly organized and Hermione glanced around at all the time pieces before apparating to the alley beside the Leaky Cauldron. Stepping onto the sidewalk the witch breathes a sigh of relief as she notices the muggles going about their normal activities. Obviously whenever she was it was before the final battle, Teddy wiggles around in the girl's arms smiling at the muggleborn.<p>

"Food?" The eighteen month old asks as Hermione chuckles and kisses the toddler's head, his natural curly brown hair tickling her lips.

"Yes, yes, I'll get us some food as well as a room to stay for the night." Hermione comments noting the soon to be setting sun before she steps into the dusty pub.

Inside, the Leaky Caldron looked the same as it always had; glancing around Hermione tightened her grip on her wand and stepped toward the counter. "I need a room for an extended period." The young witch states hoisting Teddy higher into her arms as he started laughing at something over her shoulder.

Tom nods and continues wiping off the bar. "What name's it under?"

The witch pauses unsure for a moment, obviously Tom didn't recognize her which meant it had to be before her heavy involvement with Harry and the Weasleys. Given that could she really risk using her real name?

"Black, she's with me."

Hermione's back stiffens as she spins around to face the man who answered for her. There was only boy she knew able to reproduce that drawl.

Draco Malfoy smirked before grabbing the witch as her legs give out. "You always were overdramatic." He mutters eyeing the toddler as his own brown hair turned blonde. "Merlin woman, what have you gone and done now?"

"Me! You- you're- you were dead! They told me you died!"

"Disappeared, not died." Draco comments glaring at the people who were trying to listen in. "_Muffliato_." He intones smirking when the other patrons shake their head to try and get rid of the buzzing noise. "There is a difference. So how did you end up here, with a metamorphigus baby of all things?"

"Everyone's dead Draco, it's become another Dark Age, only Teddy and I are alive. Teddy Lupin, your cousin."

Draco pales and takes the seat beside her, pulling the muggleborn closer to him. "Everyone?"

"Everyone, magical creatures are running loose causing chaos, Andromeda was killed by vampires, she died buying Teddy and I time to escape. I didn't have a choice left so I went to the time room in the Ministry." Letting out a breath she suddenly sags against her former school mate. "When are we? What are we going to do now?"

"It's 1978 and as far as anyone's concerned I'm Lycoris' son though they all think I'm one of Abraxas' bastards."

Hermione's mind was racing as she absentmindedly bounced Teddy in her lap. If she remembered correctly Lycoris was the aunt of Sirius' father, she died 1965 making it impossible to refute the claim. And any test they chose to give Draco would cancel out considering he is both a Black and Malfoy. If they were in 1978 that means that Harry's parents either are engaged or just married.

"How old is he?" Draco asks flicking back some of the baby's now blonde hair. Teddy giggles and grabs his cousin's fingers.

"Eighteen months." Hermione answers, looking down at her godson with a soft smile.

Draco nods and watches the muggleborn kiss Teddy's head, the baby's hair once more turning brown. "That'll work then." The young man states taking the key from the bartender and simply nodding a thank you. _"Finite."_ Rising off of the bar stool he grabs Hermione by the arm and helps her up. "Order whatever you want to eat and have it brought up to the room." He commands cutting off Hermione before she can ask anything about his earlier comment.

Hermione opens her mouth to retort but pauses and nods. Turning to the bartender she places her order and allows Draco to lead her up the stairs shifting Teddy's weight as the Slytherin unlocks her new room and holds the door open for her to enter. "I'm having a very strange case of déjà vu." The Gryffindor comments sliding past her former classmate.

Draco snorts and follows her shutting the door behind him. "Except last time I was dragging you into an empty classroom."

"You didn't listen anyway, I told you to go to Andromeda, that she'd help you." Hermione comments tersely, taking a seat on the bed and setting Teddy down beside her before digging into her bag for his cup.

The blonde tilts his head watching the interactions between woman and child. "I had to protect my mother somehow; once she was hidden I made sure the Deatheaters were too busy chasing me to go after her."

"They never found her, we would have heard if they did." Hermione comments looking at the boy sideways. "Not that it really matters now."

"It still matters." Draco states taking a seat in the chair across from the bed.

Hermione pauses and really looks at the boy; he had aged since she'd last seen him. But then that was a side effect of living in a war. Feeling herself exhale heavily, the muggleborn nods. "I suppose it does." Standing up for his mother, fighting against the darkness had changed the boy- no, the man in front of her. "So what are we going to do now? And what did you mean earlier when you said that'll work?"

"I've been here two years, as far as anyone knows there was an attack and I lost everything. That's why I'm supposedly here, and now you turn up with an eighteen month old metamorphigus; which are rare and always have at least a trace of old family blood in them. And everyone downstairs knows we know each other, it's the simplest solution." Draco concludes not actually saying what his solution was as he rises and answers the door. Taking the food tray from the maid he tips the woman and locks everything back up before bringing the tray over the bed. "You'll have to think of a new surname of course."

Hermione focuses on getting Teddy to eat giving her time to think. "You want to tell everyone Teddy is yours." She states wiping the toddler's cheek clean.

"You're both mine." Draco states with a smirk as he leans against the bed post. "It's simple, I thought you were dead two years ago, you obviously thought the same about me. You were pregnant, with no one to turn to, so you came here. You were looking for help from my family, and Dumbledore; since you know he's the only one the Dark Lord's afraid of."

The muggleborn nibbles her lower lip as she thinks over Draco's proposition. "It could work; we'd have to come up with a plausible background. Perhaps, we could say we shared tutors as children?"

The blonde nods and sits on the end of the bed. "Since I don't have any school records, that's already the accepted consensus. It also goes along with the rumor of me being Abraxas' bastard, Lycoris' didn't want anyone to know so she kept me home and away from the public."

"But wouldn't the family tree show you?" Hermione asks finally beginning to eat some food for herself only to pause as Draco laughs. "What?"

It takes a few moments for the blonde to turn his laughs into chuckles; staring at the girl amusedly he shakes his head. "Finally, I know something the know-it-all-Gryffindor-princess doesn't." He comments amusedly, smirking when he notes Hermione's hand inching towards her wand. "If the family tapestries showed every bastard there would be a lot of widowed witches, Hermione." He explains drawling out the girl's name. "Only the children born while the parents are married are added to the tree. Of course, just because a child is listed as being born in a marriage doesn't guarantee that the father is the husband."

"How very sordid and practical." Hermione comments dryly tucking some hair behind her ear.

Draco spreads his hands innocently, tilting his head in agreement.

Hermione's smile falls off as she hurriedly eats being sure to help Teddy eat as well when he needed help. Draco watches the duo closely waiting for them to finish eating before casting a _scourgify_ to clean them of the infant's mess. "I went to Andromeda once I arrived and she did take me in."

"I told you she would." Hermione mutters taking the empty plates and laying them on the side table.

The blonde purses his lips and raises an eyebrow questionably. "Are you going to let me continue or should I be prepared for your input after every sentence?"

"Only if my input is needed after every sentence."

Draco scoffs and rolls his eyes stiffening slightly when Teddy crawls to him and lays his head down on the Slytherin's lap. Hermione slaps a hand over her mouth; fighting the urge to laugh at the picture of Draco Lucius Malfoy looking terrified as the, currently blonde, tot uses him for a sleep cushion. The pure-blood glares at Hermione before glancing towards the inn window and letting out a sigh. Hermione lets her hand drop and smiles at the duo before leaning forward and gently picking up the sleeping babe. Ignoring Draco's look, she rearranges Teddy to lay on one of the pillows before tucking the bed sheet around him.

"Gray." Draco says suddenly causing the girl to start and throw him a questioning glance. "For your surname, in case you begin to say Granger. That way you can pause without being overly obvious."

"I suppose that will work." Hermione mumbles in agreement, running a hand through her hair she grimaces when her fingers get caught on a knot. "What's happening currently? You said it was 1978, are James and Lily married yet? You said Andromeda is helping you, does that mean you've gotten to know Sirius and the others?

Draco rolls his eyes at the questions. "First, let me input that Nymphadora is just as clumsy as a five-year-old as she is an adult. Potter and Evans aren't married yet, though it's scheduled to be soon. I've met the group though we aren't close; by the way, Wormtail has been taken care of." The wizard states with a smirk. "He _accidently_ got to close to the fire and his sleeve caught, revealing the dark mark."

"And what of your mark? No one's seen it yet?" Hermione asks curiously watching the boy grimace and glance at his covered left arm. Closing his eyes the former Slytherin slowly rolls his sleeve up showing Hermione the tattoo. It was red in color, proving that it was inactive and the muggleborn girl frowns as notices the scars surrounding the mark. Grabbing Draco's arm she pulls it closer and runs a finger over the scars ignoring the blonde's huff. "What happened?" Hermione asks glancing up at former Malfoy heir. "Where did these scars come from?"

Draco sighs once more and finally gets his arm free from the know-it-all. Pulling down his sleeve he glances around the room before finally looking at Hermione once more. "I had a nightmare, about that night on the Astronomy tower, except- instead of Snape killing Dumbledore I did. Then it skipped and I saw other people dying, children, my parents… you." Trailing off he takes a shuddering breath, saying nothing as Hermione wraps her arms around him. "When I woke up, I was still out of it; I was saying things, mumbling nonsense. All I could think of was all the ones who were dead or could be dead, and it was all because of this stupid mark. I went into the kitchen and found a knife, it was dark and no one was awake so I leaned over the sink and tried to cut it off. I thought that if I could just get rid of it then everything might be easier."

Hermione's arms tightened around the teen as he shakes slightly. She closes her eyes in an attempt to not cry at the pain her former classmate suffered, was suffering still. "Then what?"

"Andromeda showed up, I don't know what woke her, but she took the knife from me and made me sit at the table and put a towel to my arm, and then she went off and came back with bandages. The whole time she didn't say anything, even after leading me to bed. I passed out after that, and when I woke up she forced a blood replenishing potion down my throat and told me breakfast was ready." Furrowing his brows the young man sits up fully, shrugging out of Hermione's hug but allowing the muggleborn to lean against him. Turning his eyes to the sleeping child Draco sighs and rubs the back of his neck. "I know I mentioned you that night, and I might have said something about children. When He gave me the mark Aunt Bella was laughing the whole time, the same laugh she had when she tortured you and my nightmare mixed the two together."

"The important thing is you escaped." Hermione points out quietly. "After the incident at the manor you took your mother and ran."

"That doesn't make it better, I should have helped you, I should have done something!" Draco growls out jerking away from the girl fully. Climbing to his feet he begins to pace the small room. "I couldn't even look at you, and then she started torturing you-"Cutting himself off the blonde snarls and yanks on his hair. "I just stood there!"

Hermione jumps to her feet and grabs Draco's hands gently disentangling his hair. "You did do something; you didn't tell them who Harry was, even though I know you recognized him." She states sharply, glancing at the bed when Teddy whines in his sleep. "If anyone sees your mark and tries to start something then I'll simply show them my arm. After all, it's highly unlikely a Deatheater would involve themselves with a mudblood." Hermione says sardonically saying nothing as Draco stiffens once more.

* * *

><p>Sirius Black sauntered into the Leaky Cauldron, sharing a laugh with his best friend as he made his way to the bar. "Hello Tom, how about some drinks, eh?" The Lord Black asks elbowing Remus in the ribs before nodding his head towards a pretty witch across the bar.<p>

"Hello Sirius, here to see your cousin?" Tom asks pulling out three glasses to serve the boys with missing James and Sirius' questioning glance.

"Which cousin?" Sirius asks curiously glancing around the bar but seeing no one of notable relation.

"That new Black boy, the one with the blonde hair, he was in here earlier." Tom informs the trio handing off the ordered drinks. "Got a bit of a shock too, seeing some witch and a baby. Course, the girl looked just as shocked, I thought she was gonna collapse."

All three boys frown at the news, none of them knew much about Draco Black and in times of war everyone was under suspicion. It's Remus that speaks up first, asking what was on all of their minds. "What happened after that?"

"Well, he bought a room for her then, and some food, then took the bird upstairs. They're still up there too, or at least, I haven't seen him come down."

"What room did you say they were in?" Sirius asks finally, finishing off his drink and slipping Tom the change.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Please Review. What do you think? Personally, I think the Marauders wouldn't just accept some distant relative with open arms without having any questions, after all, they are in a war. In case you're wondering this goes along with the books for the most part, the main change is that after Hermione escaped from Malfoy Manor, Draco took his mother and hid her from Deatheaters. He then went on the run and attempted to do what he could against them, it was in a battle against Deatheaters that Draco took a curse meant for Nymphadora and disappeared. Thus, they all believed he was dead. Due to Narcissa not being there during the final battle no one lied to Voldemort about Harry about being dead after getting hit with Voldemort's killing curse. Thus the Dark Lord found out he still lived and killed him again. Also, Hermione attempted to help Draco in his fifth year, no doubt she knew his family's safety was being used against him. They became slightly close, comfortable in their roles as rivals but in the end Draco still did what he thought he had to.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters.

Second Chances

Chap 2

Making her way back to the bed Hermione perches on its edge and runs a hand over Teddy's back, watching the child as he calms down. "You're going to have to help me, I know how to kill him but the pieces may be a bit hard to find."

"So we're going to be sneaking around killing him- with a baby on your hip." Draco states sardonically. "And what do you mean pieces?" Hermione opens her mouth to respond but freezes when someone knocks on the door. Both magic users share a glance and pull out their wands before Draco approaches the room's door. "Who is it?" He asks slowly, ignoring the hair in his eyes as he waits for a reply.

"It's your hottest stud of a cousin, Tom said you got yourself a bird, wouldn't be trying to hide her from us would you?"

"Oh honestly." Hermione mutters not loosening her grip on her wand as she relaxes against the bed frame.

Draco rolls his eyes and fights a smirk as he hears the same exclamation from the other side of the door, of course Lupin would react like Granger. Unlocking the door he blocks Hermione and Teddy from view as he slowly lets the door open, not loosening his grip until he's sure it's no trick.

Sirius smirks as he leans on the door shoving it open a bit faster. "Why so cautious? Afraid we'll tell Dora you got another woman on the side?"

James chortles and follows his friend into the room with a shake of his head. "Yeah, how could you break the poor girl's heart?"

Of the three, only Remus has enough sense to pause in the entrance as he notices Draco's protective stance. Tipping his head in greeting Remus waits for Draco to return the nod before slipping into the room fully and shutting the door behind him.

Draco scowls at his black haired cousin as Sirius pulls out the desk chair and flops into it without a care in the world. "Nymphadora is a child, Black, and our cousin- while that might not mean much to you it does to me."

"Oi!" Sirius barks jumping from his seat. "Just what are you insinuating?"

James opens his mouth to add in his own two-sense but freezes when a woman cuts in between the cousins, her wand raised threateningly at Sirius. The woman was short, with wild brown hair and narrowed eyes and James took an automatic step back before reaching for his own wand, only to stop when Remus grabs his arm. Throwing the werewolf a look James glances toward the bed at his friend's insistence, freezing when he finally sees the baby laying there.

"You will lower your voice this instant or you'll not talk at all." The woman hisses out darkly, straightening to her full height when Sirius puffs out his chest to retort.

"_Silencio._" Draco commands, his spell hitting the man before the situation could deteriorate any further. Ignoring Sirius' glare the blonde wraps an arm around Hermione and pulls her back against his chest. "It's alright dove, Sirius was just being his usual pounce self, he didn't know Teddy was sleeping." The Slytherin states, gently lowering Hermione's wand arm.

"Teddy? That's a cute name, very snuggly." James comments, trying to help defuse the situation with a bit of humor. When the witch looks at him her eyes widen and James automatically sends her a cheeky wink, only to frown slightly as all of the air goes out of the witch and she suddenly deflates in Draco's arms.

"It's short for Theodore." Draco informs the trio, ignoring Hermione's look as he easily adjusts the witch in his arms. "So what do you lot want?" He asks smirking as Sirius tries to talk even with the spell on him.

James snickers as Sirius waves his arms around and tries to yell at them. "What's that Padfoot? I can't hear you." The ex-chaser teases yelping when Sirius jumps him causing them both to hit the ground.

"Children." Hermione mutters darkly, finally leaving Draco's arms and checking on Teddy once more. The toddler opens his eyes as Hermione pulls him into her arms before grabbing some of her hair and easily falling back asleep.

Remus smiles at the duo, his eyes turn calculating when Draco takes a seat beside the woman and child and the witch automatically turns her body to accommodate the blonde. "Sorry for interrupting, but Tom mentioned you were here and well- by now I'm sure you noticed how impatient Sirius can be." The werewolf comments easily stepping away from said wizard as he tries to swat him before James pulls Sirius' attention once more. Walking around the pair he takes a seat in the empty desk chair previously occupied by his friend. "I'm Remus Lupin, the boys on the floor are James Potter and the one under _silencio_ is Sirius Black."

"Hermione Gray." The woman states, granting her former professor a wide smile before glancing once more at the child in her arms. "And this is Teddy Black."

Sirius' head pops up and the wizard hurriedly rises off of the floor. Black? He mouths before frowning and motioning once more to his throat.

Draco rolls his eyes and leans back against the bed's headboard. "Only if you can control yourself, cousin, next time you'll face worse than a silencing charm. _Finite_." The blonde warns as Hermione curls against his shoulder, glancing at the girl he frowns at how exhausted she looked.

Sirius sputters for a few minutes, making vowel sounds to check his voice before turning on Hermione. "Black?" He asks again, reaching a hand down to help James off the floor.

However, it's Remus that answers. "He's your son." The werewolf states before continuing after Draco nods in agreement. "Tom said both of you were shocked to see each other, so I suppose you were under the impression that the other had died."

Hermione blinks back tears as she thinks over everyone who had died, including the three wizards in front of her. "Yes, the last time Draco and I saw each other we were attacked." She states, referring to Malfoy Manor, the witch flinches when Draco jerks away from her and begins angrily pacing the room once more. "Draco-"

"No." The Slytherin interrupts glaring at the girl he had one time bullied. Turning suddenly he pins the three remaining Marauders under his stormy expression. "You want to know what happened, right? All those bloody questions you keep hounding me with, you came up here to see what you could dig up, well let me tell you why I'm here!"

Hermione pales even more as she rises from her seat clutching Teddy to her chest. The toddler had awakened and was watching the room wide-eyed, his hair darkening to black as he looked at Sirius and James. "Draco-"

"The last time we saw each other she was being tortured. I watched while she writhed and screamed under the cruciatus, while her skin was being sliced open-"

Hermione's own eyes widen as sparks fly out the end of Draco's wand. Jerking forward she grabs the wizard, flinching when the empty plate on the side table explodes. "Draco stop!" The girl commands, her sharp voice and hard shake pulling the blonde's attention as Teddy starts to fuss. "Just stop!" Hermione automatically switches her grip on Teddy as she clutches Draco's shirt with one hand. Pressing her face against the soft material Hermione takes a shaky breath, trying to stop the panic that was coursing through her.

"You were pregnant." The words were soft, whispered in shock and Hermione thrust Teddy into Draco's arms as she turns partially to look at the other three men. It was James that had spoken, his face pale and slightly green as he looked between the time travelers.

"Three months." Hermione agrees softly glancing back at Draco and Teddy as she goes along with their story. Draco was still shaking slightly from the memories, like the witch, but his attention was turned to the baby in his arms and Hermione felt a rush of something shoot through her as she watched him act so paternal. He was still awkward slightly, looking rather frightened of accidently hurting Teddy, but Draco truly cared and Teddy calmed in his cousin's arms, his hair turning blonde to match the man holding him. Turning her attention back to James, Hermione tilts her head, baring her throat and the long scar displayed across it. "Additionally, they slit my throat. By all accounts- I should have been dead, or at the very least completely insane, but I had to live- to survive if nothing else. I was told Draco was dead, along with everyone else, and though the pressure from the cruciatus should have caused a miscarriage- Teddy came and he was all that mattered. I'm here because the only wizard He ever feared is here, because I had nowhere else to go and I can't raise Teddy on my own."

There was a brief moment of silence, accented sharply by the noise of the crowd downstairs. It was Sirius that broke the silence as he cautiously shuffled towards Hermione, offering the girl a smile. "Guess that makes you family, huh?" He comments, his smile widening when Teddy coos and reaches for him. "Dromeda's gonna love you, Dora too, when she realizes she's gonna have another metamorphigus to play with."

"You should get them home." James says suddenly, noting how ragged Hermione looked. "Before Andromeda starts to worry, I'll get the room tab."

Hermione opens her mouth to say something but stops when Draco wraps an arm around her. "Right, I'll see you lot later." The blonde states, taking advantage of the offered escape he passes Teddy back to Hermione before holding tightly onto both and apparating away.

The remaining wizards looked at each other silently before Sirius flops onto the bed and runs a hand over his face. "We nearly buggered that didn't we?" He asks finally, feeling the bed dip when James sits on the edge.

"Better then a scarlet tart." James agrees tilting his head back to look at the ceiling. "So, what happens now?"

"I guess we'd better talk to Lily and Alice, it might help Hermione to have someone to talk to." Remus states, rising from his chair and wincing as his joints pop. "I suppose we'll also need to spend more time with your cousin, get to know him better. Draco made it clear he was willing to fight, now that we actually have a reason for it, it would probably be best to see how competent he is."

James nods and rises as well, shoving his glasses back up on his nose. "Hermione too, she's- dangerous." Lord Potter comments, letting out a shiver as he remembers how Hermione looked threatening Sirius. The former head boy topples to the ground as he's hit in the back of the head with a pillow.

"We were raised by Black women, prongsy, you gonna let some little bird frighten you?" Sirius taunts before screeching as he's hit with a blast of cold water.

Remus merely sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose as his best friends degenerate into childish taunts and wrestling.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Please Review.


End file.
